Baseball Team 106
Baseball Team 106 is an American animated television series created for Nicktoons Family. The series began as a Cartoon Madness short in July 2016, and the series premiered on August 13th, 2016. Reruns have also aired on Cartoon Network XD in the United States. In May 2017, the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered with the television movie "Strikeout" on September 30th, 2017. Nicktoons Family announced in July 2018 that it had renewed the series for a third season, which premiered on August 3rd, 2018. Nicktoons Family ordered the third season four months before announcing it. In October 2018, Nicktoons Family announced a TV movie to serve as a finale for the main storyline. In April 2019, Nicktoons Family announced that they had ordered a fourth and final season that would consist of 13 episodes and try to wrap up any remaining loose ends that the movie didn't wrap up already. Similar to season three, Nicktoons Family ordered the fourth season three months prior to the announcement. The series finale aired on February 7th, 2020. Cast *Ian James Corlett as Mike Fole *Kathleen Wilhoite as Katt Soi, various voices *Tom Kenny as Ani Bal *Jeff Bennett as Julio Comb *Dan Castellaneta as Ryan Freeman *Adam Rose as Freddy Flowers Plot A baseball team that loses almost every game for every single baseball season searches for a lucky baseball that could get them out of last place. Episodes TBA. Broadcasting United States *Nicktoons Family (2016 - present) *Cartoon Network XD (2016 - 2017) *Nickelodeon Family (2016; 2017 - present) *Vortexx Network (2017 - 2018) *Aura (2017 - present) Canada *Cartoon Network XD (2016 - 2017) *YTV Family (2016 - present) French Canada *Cartoon Network (2017) Russia/Ukraine *Cartoon Network (2016 - present) UK & Ireland *Nicktoons (2016 - 2017) *Western Domination (2017 - present) Scandinavia *Nickelodeon Family (2017 - present) *Nicktoons Family (2017 - present) Wales *Disney XD (2016 - 2018) *Disney Channel (2018 - present) Other media Anime Main article: Yakyū chīmu 106: Yakyū wa eien ni A 12-episode anime based off of the series, known as Yakyū chīmu 106: Yakyū wa eien ni in Japan and Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever internationally, aired on TV Tokyo in Japan during the summer of 2017 and has been licensed by NickFamily Studios in North America. The anime was aired on SurgeAnime TOO in the United States. Home media In July 2018, the first season was made available on DVD in Region 1. Controversy In October 2017, during the series' second season, an episode parodying the 2017 Catalonian referendum was aired, featuring Carles Puigdemont (voiced by Cedric Themole) on the verge of wanting to declare Catalan independence after a baseball game in which the titular team of the series won, whilst Spain, lead by Mariano Rajoy, tried to impose direct rule on Catalonia. The episode attracted controversy from many groups for "cheapening the effects of Catalonia's October 2017 referendum". Just a week after the episode was broadcast on Nicktoons Family in the United States, Nickelodeon Family in Latin America and AnimeNation's Western Domination in the Untied Kingdom and Ireland pulled the episode before it was set to air, despite airing on YTV Family in Canada and Disney XD Wales beforehand; upon the series' move to Disney Channel in Wales, reruns of the episode were pulled from the region, though the episode continues to be rerun in the United States on Aura. Trivia *This is the first Nicktoons Family series since The Adventures of Ross and Sherry to be based off of a Cartoon Madness short, due to RaGE picking up The Long Dark. **Coincidentally, the series also launched a shared universe known as the Nicktoons Family Universe, despite the NFU not becoming an official shared universe until Time Force premiered in the United States. *Contrary to the synopsis the titular team has won baseball games in a few episodes. *The members of the titular team are named after several pitchers and batters within the Atlanta Braves roster. Category:Television Series